Collapse
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: When Duncan takes it too far whilst loading Owen's incline, it is up to one engine to save the day. (Request for Johnny cdaman)


...

Luke glared as the sun shone in his eyes. It had been so long since he had been here, and he was more than glad to be home once again.

He entered cautiously, and saw the Thin Controller talking to Duncan.

"Ah Luke-you're just in time!" The Thin Controller announced.

"Yes sir?" Luke asked.

"I summoned you here from Ulfstead Castle because I felt that deserved a second chance after what had happened with Owen... I heard of how you helped Rusty save Rheneas from those damaged rails."

"It was nothing sir. I just happened to have resources on hand, and Rusty did save me first." He pointed out.

"Indeed he did, and now he is having a refitting as a result. As for you, I felt you deserved to come back, and this was testified by the Earl, who has given you the utmost praise for assisting Millie with her passengers."

"Yes sir- she did mention to me she and Stephen had a lot more to take than usual."

"You have done very well indeed, and so I have decided to give you the chance to work with Duncan on incline duty." Mr Percival continued.

Luke was torn. He was glad to be back, but he felt more comfortable working with Peter Sam or Rheneas. He almost never worked with Duncan, though the two were as close as two friends could be. Not to mention that he hadn't spoken to Owen in so long, either.

"Well- is that alright Luke?"

"Oh, yes sir- thank you." Luke blurted before mentally slapping himself. Of course it wasn't!

"Duncan? I can trust that you will work well?"

"Of course I will, sir!" The Scottish engine grunted.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, if you'll excuse me..." And he headed away to speak to Skarloey.

"I guess we best get going then. Duncan said.

Luke said nothing, and in a disgusted grunt, the yellow engine set off for the Upper Terrace.

Poor Luke was confused. Normally, Duncan never got annoyed at him if he didn't feel like speaking at all.

Something was definitely wrong.

...

His suspicions were raised further when Duncan became irascible with the trucks and biffed them too hard.

"Well, what's up with him?" Owen asked.

"I don't know." Luke replied. "How are you doing, Owen?" He added, changing the subject.

"Much better, thanks". Owen admitted. "My gears are running a lot more smoothly than before."

"I see." Luke hesitated, wondering if he left it too late. "Owen, I'm sorry." He said, tripping over his tongue.

"What? I thought you'd be happy to hear that I'm back in business and better than ever."

"I am- I mean, I'm sorry for causing the accident. I know it's a bit late, but when I tried to apologise before-

"I rebuffed you? I know. I just hated the idea of being idle, you know, seeing as I'm attached to the quarry- literally- so I can't do anything you engines can."

"True, but you can also do things we can't." Luke added.

"Like what?"

"Well, you have a better tolerance of the weather than we do, for starters." The Irish engine grinned. "You're really good at observing from where you are, and you've also gained some knowledge on birds."

"Well, the operating manager helped with that one." The incline argued, but he had a smile on his face now.

"Plus you can't..." Here Luke broke off and gave a strangely adorable smirk up at his friend.

"I can't what? Go on, kid, spill the beans." Owen challenged.

"Plus you can't keep me awake with your snoring either, with you higher up than me. You'd rattle the tunnels!" Luke teased.

Owen laughed. "I missed you, you know."

"I missed you too." Luke admitted.

"Luke?"

"Yes Owen?"

"I forgive you- well, for the trucks, not for the snoring remark.

"That's fine by me, seeing as I never said sorry for that." Luke added cheekily.

Owen just laughed some more. He could tell Luke was teasing, and though anyone else might take offence, he could care less-though he made a note to tell Thomas to ensure that his teasing ways didn't rub off on Luke too much.

...

Meanwhile, Duncan was busy shunting trucks ready to send down when Luke puffed up alongside him.

"Done with your little chat?" He sneered.

"Duncan! I just made up with Owen for what I did to his platforms last time I was here- I don't want a fight with you, too." Luke argued, feeling very hurt.

But the Scottish engine took no notice, and biffed the trucks hard.

"Right, come on! I haven't got all day!"

"Duncan, do be careful! You should only put on two trucks at a time!" Luke shouted after his friend.

"Oh give me a call when Mr Hypocrisy here leaves! I know what I'm doing, you twit!" He shouted at Luke.

The little engine felt like shrinking into himself on hearing those words. Tears streamed down his face. He considered Duncan a close friend, but if the bullying was going to continue, he was going to retreat well into the tunnels and never come out again- he had had enough from Duke on the Skarloey Railway, and even Millie had heard about it, though thankfully, she never brought it up.

...

Owen had heard everything, and he did not approve of the way Duncan had treated their friend.

"Duncan, that was very unkind." He scolded. "Luke's just trying to help."

"Well, in case you haven't forgotten, he's the reason why business was so difficult here!"

"QUIET!" Owen bellowed.

It was so loud, that even Merrick awoke!

"What's happening over there, Peter Sam?" He asked sleepily.

"Duncan." Peter Sam replied with a sigh of exasperation.

Owen glared at the Scottish engine. "I see those trucks are ready," he continued calmly. "Could you load them for me, please?"

"Why, I certainly will!" Duncan growled, and biffed them hard.

The four trucks all crashed messily onto the incline platform, catching Owen by surprise, and causing him to drop the trucks.

"Oh help! They're too heavy!" Owen gasped.

"Owen!" Luke cried. "Can you raise your platform up?"

"Why?"

"I'll take the trucks off!" Luke declared bravely.

"You wouldn't manage on your own!" Owen argued desperately.

"Duncan! Can you help, please?"

"Alright, fine!" Duncan huffed. But Luke could see his friend was panicking deep down.

Luke watched anxiously as Owen raised his platforms with great difficulty. He started to shout encouragement to his friend.

"Come on Owen- you've lifted Thomas before!"

"Yes, but four loaded trucks of slate is still very heavy Luke! Not to mention my parts are new!"

"Keep going- we'll relieve you!" The brave Irish engine called out.

With a groan, the incline engine hoisted his platforms up to the top. Luke coupled up to some of the trucks, and Duncan was coupled to the rest.

"Get ready to pull Duncan, on my signal! Three, two one! PULL!"

Luke blew his whistle, loud and shrill. It rang across the mountains.

Workmen, engines and Merrick watched as Luke and Duncan yanked the trucks off Owen's platforms and out of the way.

...

"I'm sorry, Owen." Duncan sighed.

"Well at least I'm not broken again." Owen replied breathing a sigh of relief after his platforms showed easy movement.

"I know I had no right to be angry, but-"

"Why were you angry, anyway?" Luke asked curiously.

"That's not important!" A voice said crossly. It was Old Bailey. "Duncan, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry sir, I just felt really angry and-"

It's because of Tia isn't it?" The incline engine asked him suddenly.

"Who's Tia?"

"She was a temporary replacement from the Mainland -who happened to be on Sodor at the time- whilst you and Rheneas were away. She was horrible, and insulted the other engines." Duncan grunted.

"Luke, I am pleased with your heroic effort." Old Bailey added kindly. You wait until Mr Percival hears of this!"

"Oh, thank you sir!" The green '22' Wren locomotive trilled.

...

The story ended with Duncan in a lot of hot water but relieved that Luke didn't find out about how Tia had spread rumours about him and the trucks on Owen; Fearless Freddie was released from the Steamworks and he and Rheneas had talked about the accident with the slate before agreeing to put it behind them, and the latter was also lifted of his punishment for the carelessness that occurred on that day. The mysterious Tia had been sent to the Mainland, and Rusty was also back in service again.

The tales of these engines came to be recognised as the stories, not as good against evil, but as their friendships against pent up anger, competition, rotten diesel fuel, twisted tales and time tampered tracks, and I hope that you have enjoyed reading, for this is the end of the quartet of stories I have to offer, but I hope to see you all again soon.


End file.
